jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park Legacy
Jurassic Park Legacy (shortened often to 'JPLegacy' or 'JPL') was a popular Jurassic Park fansite/message board. Established in 2003 by InGenNet veteran "Tyrannosaur", it strived to post the most up-to-date and accurate Jurassic Park news and information. Home to a then active vBulletin message board (with an estimated 700+ active members) as well as other popular social media outlets (Instagram, Twitter, etc), it stands as a very large presence in the Jurassic Park fan community. The main website was home to the primary news outlet (the social media sites post news as well), where up-to-date and accurate news concerning Jurassic Park was posted when available. It was also home to a variety of subsections including general information about the films, novels, and other things, as well as a section hosting fan art, fanfiction, and other fan creations. Aside from the main website, a vBulletin message board was established, where registered members can discuss any and all Jurassic Park topics, as well as an "off-topic" section where members can discuss topic unrelated to Jurassic Park (such as movies, music, etc). On June 6, 2016, Jurassic Park Legacy announced that they would cease operations on June 11, 2016.The End To An Era - Page 1 Their Twitter account was hijacked and removed the following day on June 7, 2016. That same day, JPL's founder removed the Youtube channel for JPLegacy.The End To An Era - Page 15 On June 8, 2016, their Facebook and Instagram accounts were closed as well. One June 9, 2016, the JPEncylopedia went offline.The End To An Era - Page 21 History JPLegacy was originally founded as "Jurassic Park Movie Universe" on November 12, 2003, by InGenNet/JPdb user 'Tyrannosaur', who wished to "try his hand at webmastering", taking his established Encyclopedia (which was not as large as it is today) to his new website. On March 30, 2005, the website was renamed to "Jurassic Park Legacy" when it revamped its mission statement to provide fans with a canonically factual resource of the films, novels, the comics, and more.Jurassic Park Legacy - About (Archive) Growing rapidly, the website focused it's work primarily on the Encyclopedia, with its forum being a notable place on the Internet to discuss all things related to the ''Jurassic Park'' franchise. Over the years the site has continued to stay active and remain a huge part of the online Jurassic Park community, hosting contests as well as partaking in podcasts with several of the actors in the films (including Matty Cardarople and Michael Papajohn). With a huge popular online presence, the site captured the attention of the community as well as certain companies who, to various extents, use JPLegacy and it's Encyclopedia as a resource for their developing products (including Telltale Games, who has stated that they have used JPLegacy when creating "Jurassic Park: The Game". To date, Jurassic Park Legacy remained one of the largest online Jurassic Park communities on the Internet and was home to the most complete and detailed Jurassic Park Encyclopedias available. Influence *Telltale Games, the creators of 2011's Jurassic Park: The Game, have stated that they have used JPLegacy as an information resource. *Jurassic Park Legacy is home to over 11k members, with an average of 700+ actively participating.Forum Index circa June 7, 2016. *NBC Universal respects JPLegacy and it's dedication to providing accurate Jurassic Park information, and Universal employees have commented on the site in the past. "Live the Legend" RPG Live the Legend (shortened to "LTL") was an active text-based role playing game (or RPG) located on JPLegacy's main message board and was one of the most popular dinosaur-focused RPG's on the Internet. Featuring over one hundred different species (including dinosaurs, Ice Age mammals, pterosaurs, marine reptiles and prehistoric insects) and given the choice of playing on six different islands including the Mainland (Las Cinco Muertes island chain and Isla Nublar), the RPG was a trademark feature of Jurassic Park Legacy. While originally being a subsection on the message boards it eventually grew so large the staff was forced to create a separate forum entirely for it sometime in late 2012. Live the Legend was unlike any other dinosaur-focused RPG, offering a unique experience unlike any other at the time. Featuring it's own Field Guide (which provided a complete sheet of information for every playable species) as well as giving players the chance to take the role of a dinosaur (or other prehistoric species, depending on the island they chose to play on) set in the Jurassic Park universe. Unfortunately due to dwindling activity on the RPG the staff came to the decision to close down Live the Legend for good in 2014. There are currently no plans in the foreseeable future to revive Live the Legend, although a group of fans on the message board created a small, down-sized version of the RPG entitled "Return to New Lands" on the RPG section of the main message board. The Encyclopedia/Stance on Research Initially starting in 2000, the Encyclopedia is one of the largest and up-to-date information resources concerning Jurassic Park on the Internet, with new articles being added at a weekly (if not daily) rate, and has always been the primary research focus for JPLegacy. When the site founder Tyrannosaur left other Jurassic Park sites, he 'migrated' his encyclopedia of information to his own site and continued to expand upon it. Over the years various subjects have been developed and studied for inclusion in the Encyclopedia (some of which include Michael Crichtons novels, the original films, the various comic books, the video games, soundtracks and more). Being the primary focus of JPLegacy (and Tyrannosaur's "baby" of sorts), a research staff composed of message board members has been assembled to create and research articles for addition to the Encyclopedia, who have strived to keep the Encyclopedia jam-packed with only the best and accurate information available. One of the greatest ideas to spur from the Encylopedia is the division of "canons", being the universes that the individual products are set in. For example, while the Brachiosaurs have been shown in two of the current four Jurassic Park films, they have only been name-dropped in the original Crichton novels. Also in the novels, John Hammond middle name is "Alfred", whereas in the movies it is "Parker". Because this and other things in the two entities do not match or line up, they will be divided into the "Film canon" and the "Novel canon", respectively. This goes for other products (excluding the Kenner/Hasbro toylines, which follow no set universe and select games such as Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis). External links Main Website: http://www.jplegacy.org/index.php Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/jurassicparklegacy/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/jplegacy Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Jurassic-Park-Legacy/43836221614 "Jurassic Innards": http://www.jplegacy.org/jurassicinnards/ Encyclopedia: http://jplegacy.org/jpencyclopedia References Category:Websites